


Stuck on Your Heart

by schittsbest



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Patrick loves David, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tina Turner - Freeform, open mic night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittsbest/pseuds/schittsbest
Summary: Soulmate AU where each soulmate has half of a quote meaningful to the future relationship tattooed on their body. Just assume the boys have always kept their marks covered under their clothing, hence why they've never seen each other's words.Snippets from David and Patrick's relationship told through Patrick's perspective.





	Stuck on Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmate AUs and haven't seen a ton of David/Patrick ones so I thought I'd try my hand at writing one. I have a lot of ideas for more, so if you guys like them let me know and I can make this chaptered with more soulmate prompts.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the weird formatting y'all.

When Patrick was younger, he remembered questioning his mother time and time again about the words on his collarbone, not being able to decipher their meaning in the mirror yet, but holding the boundless curiosity that only youth can provide. He would imagine they were a special puzzle just for him, a birthmark like the freckles his sister had on her face, or the key to a map he couldn’t read yet. 

 

As he grew older, and could finally read the words reflected back at him in the mirror, he again asked his mother what they meant, and why they adorned his skin. Patrick’s mother gave him a vague answer, promising someone in the world who would be precious to him if he was lucky enough to find them, while explaining that the words didn’t mean he wouldn’t ever be happy without the person. He knew that his mother and father didn’t have matching words, they had always been open about revealing this to him and his sisters, but as he grew older and did his own research, Patrick read about  _ soulmates  _ and the unconditional love of finding the person created for you.

  
  
  


When Patrick started dating Rachel, he started covering his words with a plaster seal, not wanting her to see what he knew instinctively, that they wouldn’t have a complete quote. No matter how much she nagged him, he refused to uncover his mark, nor did he want to see Rachels. Instinctively, Patrick knew that they wouldn’t be a match for each other, no matter how much Rachel and his parents wished they would be. 

  
  
  


By the time Patrick picked up and moved to Schitt’s Creek, leaving everything from his past life behind other than a box of blue button up shirts and slacks, he had all but given up on ever finding his soulmate, wherever they were. As he became a teenager, Patrick began to think something might be wrong with him, unlike his friends, he had never shown much interest in girls, or discovering if they were a match for each other. 

  
  
  


Working for Ray meant endless piles of paperwork, and conversations he could never quite escape, but he was thankful for the mindless work, which helped occupy his mind and distract him from the constant stream of texts and calls from Rachel. The town of Schitt’s Creek was peaceful, Patrick enjoyed running the surrounding areas in the quiet of morning, only his thoughts to keep him company. Having grown up closer to a city, the quiet atmosphere of the area quickly helped Patrick feel at home, even when he was so many miles away from his family.

  
  
  


Patrick’s carefully constructed wall around his heart showed the first signs of damage when a certain raven-haired man entered Ray’s house. It was then that he met David Rose, who handed him a slip of paper labeled B-13, his hand covered in silver rings and his hair perfectly quaffed. Patrick had never felt an instant connection to someone like this before, much less the gorgeous man in front of him who was trying to pitch his idea for a business, but seemed to have no idea how said business would run. He could feel his smile growing the longer he sat and listened to David’s expressive ramblings, but for the sake of his job with Ray, as well as the fact he didn’t really know anything about David’s personal life, he tried to keep it professional, only lightly mocking David when he could tell it was appropriate, though the other man seemed to shrug him off in return.

 

When he handed David his business card after telling the taller man to call him if he needed any further help, only to hear a slightly snarky reply back before the slam of the front door, Patrick sighed as he plopped back down in his rickety desk chair. He convinced himself the only reason he was lingering on David was because of his peculiar idea for the general store, not the fact that seeing David’s eyes light up during his explanation was like fireworks in Patrick’s mind, or the fact Patrick desperately wished to play with the rings adorning David’s beautiful fingers.

  
  
  


After coming back from a long run to get a certain someone out of his head, Patrick was surprised to see his voicemail full of new messages, and as he sat down on his bed at Ray’s, toweling off his hair from his shower, he hoped they weren’t from Rachel as he hit play.

 

Hours later, after far too many listens of the messages cluttering his inbox, Patrick knew David had something special, and he was desperate to get in on that something special,  _ purely for business reasons _ he sternly reminded his brain, which had begun to spin wildly out of control hearing David’s giggles and ramblings about his “general, but also very specific” store. As he sat down to fill in the leasing forms, Patrick let his heart, for the first time in as long as he could remember, begin to think about the hidden words on his body again, and whether David could be his precious someone.

  
  
  


In the weeks since David had accepted Patricks’ offer to become business partners, the two men spent hours every day in the store, organizing products and working out the financial aspects of running a business, while also applying for the grants Patrick had promised to secure for the boys. Patrick grew to appreciate everything about David, from his sweaters which he insisted on wearing even in the dead of summer, to his expressive hands, which he frequently made use of when Patrick and Stevie teamed up to lightly make fun of David’s neurotic behaviors to his soft smiles Patrick saw when he praised the other man. Patrick hung on to every word out of David’s mouth, the melodic tambor of his voice brightening the store with stories of previous trips, or adventures with the law and Alexis. He found himself trying to find ways to have physical contact with the darker haired man whenever possible, whether it be restocking a shelf together, or a simple hug at the end of a long day. 

  
  


After David’s birthday dinner, which Patrick was pleased to realize David had understood it was a date as well after a brief encounter with Stevie, he decided to work up the courage to finally show David how he felt, romantically, but at the last moment he stalled, refusing to move closer in his seat, unable to ruin potentially the best relationship of his life to this point if David didn’t feel the same. 

 

Patrick felt alive for the first time when David hesitantly leaned forward and softly kissed him after a barely perceivable nod from himself, all of his nerve endings tingling with the realization that perhaps, for the first time in his life, he was in the place he belonged. 

  
  
  
  


Following his performance at the open mic, Patrick could see David’s walls coming down. He knew, based on David’s prior experience with romantic relationships, that David wasn’t ready to hear expressions of verbal love yet, so he chose to show David his feelings through the song he hoped would be meaningful to the pair. As much as Patrick had asked David to take things slow, he knew his boyfriend needed the same from him in terms of opening himself up to a relationship where his partner actually wanted to be there, unlike those he had been with in the past. 

 

Patrick thought about asking David to see his soulmate tattoo, or letting his casually show in the store, but he didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on David, especially if it turned out they had unmatching quotes. His parents had a happy marriage, he reasoned, and they didn’t match, so it shouldn’t matter. The song he had chosen should have been a nudge, and for now a nudge was enough, in order to not scare David away. 

  
  
  


In the week following Rachels surprise appearance in Schitt’s Creek, Patrick could physically feel his heart aching for David, his heart stuck on the man he had promised could trust him, only to seemingly rip that trust away only days later. In a terse conversation with Stevie the next day when she swung by the store to pick up a case of wine for herself, and he assumed David, he begged her to take care of his business partner, while desperately wishing he could have explained himself to David before this nightmare happened. There was an indescribable sensation emanating from his chest, where his tattoo lay, and Patrick couldn’t tell if this was his brain tricking him into feeling worse, or if he was losing his soulmate for good. In all his breakups with Rachel, Patrick had never felt this emptiness before, and he felt like his body was pulling apart at the seams.

  
  
  
  


The sight of his boyfriend lip-synching his heart out in front of them to  _ their _ song as his olive branch made Patrick’s heart thud rapidly against his chest. He knew that David had issues physically manifesting emotions of love, having been told previously that he had only ever told his parents and Mariah Carey that he loved them, so this was more than he could have dreamed from his anxiety-ridden partner. Watching David let loose, townies outside the store be damned, swaying and moving to the song they had come to define as uniquely their own, Patrick felt at peace again. He knew it would take time to regain the trust he had with David, but he knew the other man was worth the challenge.

  
  
  


At the conclusion of David’s performance, Patrick watched his boyfriend drop to his knees, trying futilely to regain a steady breathing pattern, to no avail, splaying himself out on the floor spread-eagle. Patrick bit back a teasing comment, not wanting David to feel embarrassed for what he had just done, and simply gazed adoringly at him. He decided to let David sit for a moment before taking him to the back room to show him just how much he had enjoyed David’s hip shimmies to the song, because  _ his body had enjoyed it.  _

 

In the end, the two boys decided to rush to Patrick’s room at Ray’s instead, wanting to make the night last, which they knew they wouldn’t accomplish on the beat-up used couch they dragged in from the street. On the drive home, Patrick had to focus all his energy on the road ahead, and not on the fact David was slowly trailing his fingers closer and closer to Patrick’s crotch over his jeans.

  
  
  


Patrick had never been more thankful for Ray’s various business endeavors frequently taking him out of town for conferences, he didn’t think he or David could be silent that night if they tried, judging by the moans emitting from David as he pinned the taller man against the front door. Stumbling, the two finally managed to make it up the stairs and into Patrick’s room before tumbling down onto his bed, Patrick’s body bouncing slightly at the motion. 

 

Tugging David’s sweater over his head, Patrick reverently kissed across his torso, and over the strip of cotton David kept over his soulmate marking. In that moment, he knew that no matter what phrase was under it, David was  _ it _ for Patrick: mind, body and soul forever. Stripping off his own top and reaching into the nightstand for their supplies, Patrick’s brain frantically mapped out the best way to show David how much he cared for him.

  
  
  


Patrick and David both lay back on the bed, panting from the exertion of their bedroom activities. David, as always, never ceased to amaze Patrick with his abilities and he found himself thankful for whatever lucky stars had brought the raven-haired man into his life, changing him for the better.

 

Patrick let his eyes drift closed at the feeling of David tracing shapes onto his chest, letting his mind float away, at peace for the first time in days. Patrick’s mind pondered the implications of the snap decision he had just made before cracking his eyes open and grabbing David’s wrist lightly, before moving their now conjoined hands over Patrick’s mark covering.

 

With a supportive nod from Patrick, David, his ringed hands trembling, moved to peel back the plaster over Patrick’s long ignored words, the words Patrick had hoped for so many years would fade away so he could forget all about the supposed person who would make him feel complete. 

 

_ I hang on every word you say. _

 

The words were fitting, Patrick knew this now after after meeting David. From their first verbal exchange, Patrick couldn’t get enough of David: his personality, his expressions, his wardrobe, and his sensitive interior behind his carefully constructed walls. He had never had someone who  _ saw _ him as David did, someone who was able to help him overcome the obstacles and pent up confusion from years of living untruthfully to himself. Every word out of David’s mouth made Patrick eager for more, and he hoped this continued for years to come. 

 

Patrick watched through teary eyes as David reverently traced over the passage scrawled across his collarbones before leaning down to place a soft kiss on the exposed skin. In that moment, Patrick swore his heart stopped, as his body lit up with the feeling of David finally seeing him, no hidden parts or secrets anymore.

 

After another moment of lingering touches, Patrick watched David pull back slightly, almost to compose himself before he saw him nod, again, he assumed, to himself. He sat up, ready to handle whatever freakout David might have over his reveal, good or bad, wiping at his eyes with the back of his shaking hand.

 

Patrick scanned David’s face, hoping for clarity, before his eyes widened, seeing David hesitantly reach for his own plaster casing, ringed fingers softly clinking together. As much as Patrick wanted to assist David as David had done for him, he felt paralyzed, and could only watch on, praying with everything he had that he would see the words he longed to view.

 

_ I’m stuck on your heart _

 

There, displayed across David’s heart, was the answer to Patrick’s childhood hopes, the key to his future, and the promise of a life spent together, full of love and joy as they experienced their lives together. Patrick had finally found the person his mother had promised him as a boy, and he knew that he would never feel alone or helpless again, now that he had found his precious half.


End file.
